Guide to Paperwork
Writing is an integral part to paperwork and writing books! If you want to write an official department memo, or a good looking book, you're gonna have to know how to write it. See the Example Paperwork page for standard forms and examples. To properly understand this, you need a basic grasp of BBCode or HTML. But don't worry, even if you don't know either, just try copy pasting the examples and replacing the text with your own! Once you're comfortable with that, try experimenting with what works together and how. Writing Writing is performed on paper using any standard writing utensil. *'Pens' come in a few different colours, black or blue by default, and some departments are provided with red pens. Pens have a variety of functions! *'Crayons' work much like pens, except that they are always bold, and lack the list, horizontal rule, and small tags. Formatting Paper Signature To sign your name, use the sign tag. Remember that if you use the sign tag, your signature is unique and cannot be forged in most cases. Your signature: sign Field To insert a field from which you can start writing (instead of just using the bottom of the paper), use the field tag. Reason for Request: field New Lines New lines can be created by using the br tag. Without this, anything you write will continue on the same line until it reaches the end of the page. text above br text below Bold To make text bold, enclose it within the b and /b tags. bThis text is going to be bold./b This text is not. Italics To italicize text, enclose it within the i and /i tags. iThis text is italicized./i This text is not. Underlining To underline text, enclose it within the u and /u tags. uThis text is underlined./u This text is not. Centering To center text, enclose it with the center and /center tags. centerType the center tags onto the paper like this!/center Lists Create a list by using the list and /list tags. For every entry in your list, add a * in front of your entry. For example; list*Bullet one.*Bullet two./list Large Text Make text larger, enclose it within the large and /large tags. Large text like this can be used for emphasis or for titles. largeThis text is much larger/large than this text. Small Text To shrink text, enclose it with the small and /small tags. Shrunken text can be used to fit more information onto your paper. smallThis text is very small!/small This text is normal-sized. Horizontal rules To add a horizontal rule, use the hr tag. text above hr text below Complete Forms divided by Job These are some samples of possible paperwork that might be used around the station. You can use these, or make your own, as well. It's not required to use any of these, or anything like it, but many players will. Head of Personnel: Additional Access This is a form for a Head of Personnel to give to a crewmember who is requesting additional access. centerbiAdditional Access Application Form/b/ibr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbr ib NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /i/b/centerbr hrbr Requested Access: fieldbr br Reason(s): fieldbrbr Signature: fieldbrbr hr centerbAuthorization/bbr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbrbr/center If authorized, please sign here, field, and stamp the document with the Department Stamp.brbr Guidelines that must be followed. If they are not followed, this form is void and illegal.br list*The department in which the requester is requesting access must first be contacted, and the chief (acting or otherwise) must have been talked to and have authorized this request.*If any criminal activity is done with the help of this extra access, this form will be immediately void and unlawful.*If the chief of the affected department wishes this form void, this form is immediately void and unlawful./list brhrbr Head of Personnel: Job Transfer This is for a Head of Personnel to give to a crewmember who is requesting that their job be changed. centerbiTransfer Request Form/b/ibr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbr ibNanoTrasen Science Station Exodus/b/i/center hrbr From department: fieldbr To department: fieldbrbr Requested Position: fieldbrbr Reason(s): fieldbrbr Signature: fieldbrbr hr centerbAuthorization/bbr Transferring department head: fieldbr Receiving department head: fieldbr Head of Personnel: fieldbrbr/center If authorized, please sign above and stamp the document with the Department Stamp.brbr Guidelines that must be followed. If they are not followed, this form is void and illegal.br list*All department heads must agree to the transfer before transfer can take place. *If the transfered has been transfered for an invalid or illegal reason, this form is immediately void and unlawful. *In the event a relevant head of staff retracts his or her approval for this transer, this form is immediately void and unlawful./list brhrbr Head of Personnel: Demotion Record This if for a Head of Personnel to give to a crewmember who has been summarily demoted by a head of staff. centerbiTermination of Assignment Record/b/ibr Name: fieldbr Position: fieldbr ib NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /i/b/center hrbr Terminated Employee: fieldbr Terminated from the assignment of: fieldbr br Reason for Termination: fieldbrbr hr centerbAuthorization/bbr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbrbr/center If authorized, please sign here, field, and stamp the document with the Department Stamp.brbr Guidelines that must be followed. If they are not followed, this form is void and illegal.br list*The department in which the terminated has been terminated must first be contacted, and the chief (acting or otherwise) of the department must have been consulted and have authorized a termination. *If the terminated has been removed from his or her position for an invalid or illegal reason, this form is immediately void and unlawful. *In the event a relevant head of staff retracts his or her approval for this assignment termination, this form is immediately void and unlawful./list brhrbr Robotics: Cyborgification This is for a cyborgification or AI assimilation procedure on a living crewmember. centerbCyborgification Contract/bbr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbr bi NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /b/i/centerhr I, undersigned, hereby agree to willingly undergo a Regulation Lobotimization with intention of cyborgification or AI assimilation, and I am aware of all the consequences of such act. I also understand that this operation may be irreversible, and that my employment contract will be terminated.hr Signature of Subject: fieldbrbr Signature of Captain or Commanding Officer: fieldbrbr Stamp below with the Captains or Commanding Officers stamp: And another version. largecenter bNanotrasen Cyborg Application Form C.C.26/b /center/large br hr I give my full permission to have the cyborgization process carried out on me and understand that I will be permanently robbed of my free will and slaved to the station's artificial intelligence. br Signed, field br hr I, the Head of Personnel, Chief Medical Officer or Research Director confirm that the individual is of a healthy state of mind and give my permission for the operation to be carried out only once the patient has signed the above field. br smalliPlease bsign/b below and/or stamp it with your respective stamp. A written name will not be accepted, it must be signed or stamped./small Medical: Prescription A form for prescribing patients medicines that they can then pick up later. centerlargebNSS Exodus Medical Department/b/large/center br largeuPrescription/u:/largebr field brbrhr uFor/u: field br uAssignment/u: field br hr uPrescribing Doctor/u: field br uDate/u: field br hr uPharmacist/u: field brbr smallThis prescription will not be refilled except under written authorisation./small Research: Equipment Loan This is a form for the loaning of prototypes from R&D to other departments, usually equipment or experimental weapons. bEquipment Loan/bbr hrbr The following item(s) are considered experimental. NanoTrasen can not be held responsible for injury sustained during the use of the item(s). The receiver must use the following item(s) only for their intended purpose. The receiver must not share these items with any other person(s) without direct approval of NanoTrasen command staff. br br Item(s) loaned:br fieldbr br Name of receiver: fieldbr Name of crew member loaning the item(s): fieldbr br Note: Please make sure this form is stamped bellow the line by related head of staff before the end of one standard work week. br hrbr Security: Incident Report This is for security to use after making an arrest or fining a crew member for a crime, usually given to the warden after being filed out. centerbuSecurity Incident Report/b/u/centerbr hr br smalliTo be filled out by Officer on duty responding to the Incident. Report must be signed and submitted until the end of the shift!/i/smallbr br bOffense/Incident Type: /bfieldbr bLocation: /bfieldbr bReporting Officer: /bfieldbr bAssisting Officer(s): /bbr fieldbr bPersonnel involved in Incident: /bbr smalli(V-Victim, S-Suspect, W-Witness, M-Missing, A-Arrested, RP-Reporting Person, D-Deceased)/i/smallbr fieldbr hr bDescription of Items/Property: /bbr smalli(D-Damaged, E-Evidence, L-Lost, R-Recovered, S-Stolen)/i/smallbr fieldbr hr buNarrative: /u/bbr fieldbr hr bReporting Officer's Signature: /bfieldbr hr Security: Confiscation Form Specifically to accompany confiscated equipment. No more quid-pro-quo about the energy swords in the evidence closet centerbuConfiscation Form - field/b/u/center hr smalliAbove title must be filled with the name of the person whose items are being confiscated./i/smallbr smalliTo be filled out by the Brig's operating Warden. Otherwise, to be filled by the official performing confiscation./i/smallbr smalliConfiscated items must be written down as such. - Number (Number written out) Description Item Name Additional Precisions Line Break/i/smallbr smallbuConfiscated from :/u/b field/smallbr smallbuConfiscated by :/u/b field/smallbr smallbuReason of Confiscation :/u/b field/smallbr smallbuIntervening Detectives or Forensics Investigator (if any) :/u/b field/smallbr smallbuInventory of Confiscated Items :/u/b/smallbr smallfield/small hr smalliI attest that all information on this form is truthful and may be used in a court of law, signed/i field/small hr smalliThis form must be filled and stamped below by the corresponding department heads or by the Captain in case of an item recovery or borrowing/i/small Internal Affairs: Agent Report Internal Affairs Agent report. centerbiInternal Affairs Report/b/ibr Agent: fieldbr Subject in Question: fieldbr ib NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /i/b/centerbr hrbr bIncident: /bfieldbr bLocation(s): /bfieldbr bPersonnel involved in Incident: /bfieldbr hr bNarrative: /bbr fieldbr hr bAgent Signature: /bfieldbr hr bNotes: /bfieldbr Stamp below with the Captains stamp: Internal Affairs: Complaint Internal Affairs Agent report version 2. largebcenterNANOTRASEN OFFICIAL DOCUMENT/b/centerbr/large icenterINTERNAL INVESTIGATION REPORT/i/centerbr br Type of Complaint: fieldbr Complainant: fieldbr Time of occurrence: fieldbr Location of occurrence: fieldbr Employee(s) involved: fieldbr br Details of Complaint: fieldbr hr How received: fieldbr Complaint investigated by: fieldbr Reviewed by: fieldbr br Reviewer Comment: fieldbr br Signature: fieldbr Lawyer: Subpoena Lawyer's Subpoena largebcenterNANOTRASEN OFFICIAL DOCUMENT/b/centerbr/large icenterOfficial Court Subpoena/i/centerbr br Case: field vs fieldbr Prosecutor: fieldbr Defendant: fieldbr Details of Lawsuit: fieldbr Employee(s) involved: fieldbr hr How received: fieldbr Lawsuit investigated by: fieldbr Reviewed by: fieldbr br Reviewer Comment: fieldbr br Signature: fieldbr Stamp below with the Head of Security's stamp: Geneticist: Block Sheet A basic Genetics block sheet. centeruGENETICS BLOCK SHEET/u/center hr Block 1: fieldbr Block 2: fieldbr Block 3: fieldbr Block 4: fieldbr Block 5: fieldbr Block 6: fieldbr Block 7: fieldbr Block 8: fieldbr Block 9: fieldbr Block 10: fieldbr Block 11: fieldbr Block 12: fieldbr Block 13: fieldbr Block 14: fieldbr Block 15: fieldbr Block 16: fieldbr Block 17: fieldbr Block 18: fieldbr Block 19: fieldbr Block 20: fieldbr Block 21: fieldbr Block 22: fieldbr Block 23: fieldbr Block 24: fieldbr Block 25: fieldbr Block 26: fieldbr Block 27: fieldbr Block 28: fieldbr Block 29: fieldbr Block 30: fieldbr Block 31: fieldbr Block 32: fieldbr Block 33: fieldbr Block 34: fieldbr Block 35: fieldbr Block 36: fieldbr Block 37: fieldbr Block 38: fieldbr Block 39: fieldbr Block 40: fieldbr Block 41: fieldbr Block 42: fieldbr Block 43: fieldbr Block 44: fieldbr Block 45: fieldbr Block 46: fieldbr Block 47: fieldbr Block 48: fieldbr Block 49: fieldbr Block 50: Species hr Signed,brsign D&D character sheet A basic character sheet for playing D&D Character name: field Character class: field Character race : field Strength:field Endurance: field Dexterity:field Intelligence: field Wisdom: field Charisma:field Armor: field Weapon :field Ranged weapon field Character Defense (Dex+End+Armor+10):field Character Health points (End+10):field Inventory: Category:Guides